The drift of spray from pesticide applications can expose people, wildlife, and the environment to pesticide residues that can cause health and environmental effects and property damage. Spray drift can prevent a substantial portion of the pesticide from reaching its intended target, requiring more of the pesticide to achieve adequate coverage of the target.
In practice, two chemical approaches have been used to reduce the amount of drifting of small droplets during spraying of an aqueous pesticide solution.
In the first approach, high molecular weight water soluble polymers such as a guar gum, xanthan gum, polyacrylamides, polyethylene oxide, and other ethylenically unsaturated monomers are employed as drift control agents in the agricultural application. It has been generally accepted that polymers which give optimum spray drift control are either non-ionic (e.g., acrylamide homopolymer) or have relatively low anionic content (e.g. 5 to 30 wt. %) and also have relatively high intrinsic viscosity, for instance above 6 dl/g. Guar gum is one of the most widely used drift control agent in the current world market. It is believed that the polymers produce an enhanced extensional viscosity during spraying which is the main reason for the improved drift control over spraying water. Unfortunately, these polymers have various drawbacks. One drawback is that their solutions tend to show irreversible lose of their utility due to the fact that high molecular weight polymers undergo mechanical degradation of the polymer chain. Another drawback is that it takes a long time for the high molecular weight polymers to evenly disperse or dissolve in aqueous liquids which may lead to many large and undissolved particles that could plug the spraying nozzle. Still another drawback of polymers as drift control agents is that the polymers are difficult to build into a high salt premix pesticide formulation without gelling or phase separation. In addition, the polymer drift control agents perform mainly one task—to control drift of small droplets during spraying.
In the second approach, a crop oil concentrate (COC) is employed which contains an emulsifier and a hydrophobic substance such as a mineral oil or a methyl ester. COC can forms oil-in-water (o/w) emulsions upon dilution in water which can reduce the fine droplets during spraying, hence for its application as a drift control agent. However, COC is not recommended if the agrochemical formulation is a herbicide and contains a water soluble salts as the active ingredients such as isopropylamine salt of glyphosate because COC may reduce the efficacy of the active ingredient.
Spray pattern plays an important role in small droplets drifting. When water is sprayed, many small liquid droplets form a mist which easily drifts away with wind. When an aqueous spraying solution containing a drift control agent such as guar gum is sprayed, the sprayed pattern is modified so that the number of small droplets is much reduced. Reduction of the number of small droplets increases the size of the droplets when the spray volume remains the same. In fact, the size increase in a typical spraying solution containing guar gum as the drift control agent is often too much so that there are a lot of coarse droplets which tend to bounce off the plant leave and be wasted. Over the years, researchers have discovered that the optimum spray pattern has a droplet size distribution between 100-400 μm.
It is the object of the claimed invention to provide a surfactant composition and a method capable of forming a dispersion system with macrostructures in aqueous environment resulting in reduced number of fine droplets in mist during spraying agricultural pesticide solutions, wherein the size of the dispersed particles is between 1-100 μm and the concentration of the dispersed particles is between 0.001-5 wt %.